1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet, which can be closed by wall elements and a cabinet door, wherein an assembly plate is arranged parallel with a vertical lateral wall, and which can be displaced on at least one guide rail in the direction toward the associated lateral wall using sliders and can be brought into a mounting position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a switchgear cabinet is known, for example, from German Patent Reference DE 41 40 072 A1. Such switchgear cabinets have a rack which is assembled from vertical and horizontal frame legs. The two lower horizontal frame legs, which extend in the direction of the depth of the switchgear cabinet, are formed by a multi-beveled sheet metal blank. In the open hollow profile produced in this manner, a strip with a longitudinal edge is created, on which the slider is placed with a slit-shaped receiver. Thus the assembly plate can be displaced on its sliders in the direction toward the lateral wall, for example the rear wall located opposite the cabinet door, until it reaches a mounting position.
The strips with the longitudinal edges are sometimes considered to be interfering, since for certain installations they make the attachment on the horizontal frame legs more difficult. A similar assembly plate fastening is also known from German Patent Reference DE 43 12 487.